


Chocolate Kisses

by mymastermine (littlelapin)



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelapin/pseuds/mymastermine
Summary: Psyker has a nice evening planned out for White Day.
Relationships: LP/MM, LPMM - Relationship, Lunatic Psyker/Mastermind, MM/LP, MMLP - Relationship, Mastermind/Lunatic Psyker, implied PT/AT





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a manhwa called tamen de gushi in chapter 124 LMAO

Mastermind could believe that Psyker would pull him from the comforts of their home for a nice evening out, even if it was a hard-pressed challenge of coaxing Mastermind from said comfy home, Mastermind complaining all the way. The outing was simple though—a brisk walk through some of the markets, a quick bite to eat, then into the hustle of the malls—and it was enjoyable. Sure, Mastermind would be more inclined to a quiet date at home, but a little outing every now and then was more than acceptable, refreshing even.

What Mastermind could not believe was that Psyker would pull them from the comforts of their home, knowing full well the weather, and still insist on their little outing.

And so, Mastermind made it quite plain how he was displeased with this chilling turn of events.

“Hey,” Psyker started, voice not holding a single ounce of sympathy, “For your information, I did pay attention to the weather report.” He stopped, jabbing a finger at Mastermind’s attire once he stopped too. “And I told you to go with the bulkier coat.” 

Mastermind flippantly waved his hand, as if he to motion that he was ignoring the fact that Psyker did indeed warn him, “Anyway, that coat didn’t match well with my boots.”

He was not doing this with Mastermind. The taller man let out a groan, ruffling his hair in an aggravated manner, refusing to give an answer to that in fear Mastermind would continue his little tangent about his outfit and fashion. He fell in steps behind Mastermind as he continued a few paces ahead. He did indeed continue why he did not choose the better coat.

This was no actual fight, for their bicker was commonplace, something normal. They bickered easily, their back and forth banter exchanged so comfortably, as if second nature, until they ran out of insults, left with nothing but childish name calling and finally fell into silence. Not a silence that was awkward, or unwelcomed, but one that didn’t require anymore words; a silence that enveloped them both as they enjoyed each other’s presence.

They shared a smile.

Psyker snuck a glance, noticing jittery movements from his peripheral. “You’re shivering,” he pointed out, moving closer and bumping shoulders with Mastermind, not waiting for his answer.

Mastermind ducked his head some to avoid Psyker’s watchful gaze, seeming to scrutinize his every shudder, mumbling, “I did say it is cold.” Or at least, it was cold. Suddenly, the frosty temperature was no longer a problem when Mastermind realized Psyker had wrapped his heavy coat around him. He had wanted to protest, but held fast to Psyker’s coat, clinging to the body heat that remained, enjoying the other’s scent as well. Instead of the feeble protest he had in mind, Mastermind hummed with content then murmured under his breath, “Mmm, are you sure?”

“I’m not the one who won’t stop complaining.” Psyker’s words were not malicious nor biting, but light with a teasing tone as he chuckled after.

“Mmm,” Mastermind made another low hum in the back of his throat, too pleased with burying his face into Psyker’s coat to really give an answer that was more than one word.

They pressed on, this time their goal was for home, because even Mastermind noticed the frigid air getting to Psyker, able to see more puffs of misty air every time he breathed. When he reached for Psyker’s hand, Psyker’s normally warm fingertips were slightly chilled.

Upon feeling Mastermind’s fingers curl against his, Psyker made a sudden gasp, a mindful noise as if something had just occurred to him.

But startled Mastermind quickly puffed out, “What is it?”

“Nothing, just,” Psyker reached towards Mastermind, confusion flooding his features as he neared closer, his intentions still not made clear, his hand dropping down and—

“Where are you touching?” Mastermind insisted, pausing at each word, wary of the sudden movements and Psyker still reaching for him.

There was something that sounded suspiciously like “hold still” and a low rumbling noise Psyker made—displeased, probably—followed by a click of his tongue showed Psyker wasn’t up to his usual… playful antics. After patting Mastermind down some, in one quick movement he reached in for one of the coat pockets and pulled back. And in his hand, was a small red box, wrapped, with a dark red bow. “I know we’re not home yet.” Psyker smiled.

Mastermind’s mouth dropped, if only a little, when the realization dawned.

It’s White Day!

At first, Mastermind thought Psyker just wanted him to get out of the house, instead of being focused on his studies, nose in a book. Having a planned date surprised Mastermind, if he were honest. But he wasn’t expecting a date and… and?

And whatever it was in that box?

Psyker caught Mastermind’s inquisitive stare, glaring down the box like a curious child who couldn’t wait to open a gift. At that, he smiled tenderly, the affection clear in his eyes. “It’s your favorite.” He wasted no time unwrapping it and pulling the lid off the box, revealing at least five expensive yet neatly packaged chocolates and other chocolate type bonbons. He chuckled, relishing in seeing Mastermind’s face light up.

His mood, previously thwarted by the weather, was now uplifted because of Psyker’s gift. “They are!” Mastermind affirmed, not even bothering to hide how the chirp in his tone at the sight of his favorite chocolates. He licked his lips at the sight, prepared to dig in. Before he could even touch one chocolate, they were all snatched up—gone just like that. His reaction wasn’t instant, staring numb, struck with too much disbelief to properly act as he watched the other man stuff his face. It took a plain faced Psyker munching on the chocolates, with no shame, for him to snap to. And when he did, his response this time was fast, furious, a loud pitched whine of, “Psyker!”

Despite the shrill and childish whine, Psyker didn’t seem too bothered in the slightest as he gave a lazy grin as he munched on the chocolates, too pleased with himself as he watched the heated Mastermind. This served only to rile Mastermind up more. But Psyker was quicker to act, dropping the box unceremoniously in Mastermind’s hands as he leaned forward, closing all space between them in one swift, fluid movement as he sealed Mastermind’s complaints shut with a chocolate filled kiss.

Poor Mastermind hardly had time to react, just barely registering that Psyker had even dumped the box of chocolates in his hands. His eyes widened, feeling Psyker’s lips but tasting nothing but chocolate. Once this was finally processed, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, his eyes fluttering shut, fingers digging into the box as he bit back a moan, and unable to stop the sound when Psyker slipped his tongue against his.

Psyker pulled back, barely a few inches, only to pounce on Mastermind again, leaving no room for the other to recover. Despite this sudden action, when their lips melded together again—how soft Mastermind’s lips felt—there was no smug smirk of satisfaction this time. Rather, Psyker wanted to coax Mastermind into something easier, softer… sweeter. Because his hands were free, both flew up to gently cup Mastermind’s cheeks, angling his head for a deeper kiss.

The sudden deepness—and all too familiar gentle, tender touch—had Mastermind grabbing blindly at Psyker, desperate for some sort of purchase to pull Psyker even closer. It was intoxicating, really. His head swam, whirling as he felt himself drawn more into Psyker with each lap of his tongue, each soft nibble on Mastermind’s bottom lip. And Mastermind chased him eagerly, matching each nip and swipe of tongue. Every taste of chocolate made Mastermind want to lose himself even more in Psyker’s chocolate filled kisses.

Something as simple as a sweet kiss.

That thought grounded Mastermind, with some reluctance, as he untangled himself gradually from Psyker.

“You’re red,” Psyker teased, smiling that though they pulled apart, they were still very much close, nearly pressed chest to chest as Psyker leaned to rest his forehead against Mastermind’s.

The sweet gesture would not throw him off, and his teasing remark only grounded Mastermind more as he flushed. “You ate my White Day chocolates.” He tried to be angry, really, but he wasn’t. Could hardly pretend. Not with the taller man this close, nuzzling their noses together now.

Psyker bit back a smile? It was hard to tell. “I think I shared.” But it was clear with another teasing comment, it was him forcing down a smirk.

“It wasn’t for you to share.” As if he needed a reminder, Mastermind absently stuck his tongue out, running the pink muscle over his lips, still tasting the expensive chocolates. Though it wasn’t his intention, he felt a small swell of victory when he caught a glimpse of Psyker following the action as he dragged his tongue once more. Desperate to push his victory, Mastermind wiggled out of his hold, turning his back to him.

Had Mastermind been facing him still, he’d see Psyker’s playful roll of his eyes. He followed Mastermind, knowing full well that was what the other wanted, hugging his middle and pulling him back to him. “Aww, how about I make it up to you?” He rested his chin on Mastermind’s shoulder with ease, humming into the other’s ear.

“Psyker.”

“… I was going to say with hot chocolate.”

There was a pause and then, “Deal.” Mastermind felt Psyker’s hand brush against his when he pulled away, feeling how chilled Psyker was. “I think we should rearlly head back and out of the cold anyway.” He felt a little bad now, about hogging Psyker’s coat to himself while they were still out. All the more reason to get back sooner too. They turned together, moving to march beside one another as Psyker hummed in agreement. “Besides, I think we’ve left Psych and Arc to their vices way too long.” 

The cold was getting to him, so there was a small lapse before Psyker hummed in agreement.

“Psyker.”

This time he nudged Mastermind to let him know he had his attention, bumping shoulders happily with him.

Mastermind could tell the cold was starting to bother him now. “I’m making the hot chocolate.” He wanted to make it for Psyker, in all honesty. He felt bad about still having his coat… Mastermind tugged it closer, hugging the coat closer a few moments before continuing, “But you’re making us cookies then.“

“Spoiling you,” Psyker bit out as if annoyed. Ignoring Mastermind’s cry of “hey!”, he grinned as his teasing tone continued, “And now the kids too?”

He didn’t give Mastermind any room to reply anymore, but Mastermind didn’t need to nor want to upon seeing Psyker beam. Transfixed, he watched the smile Psyker already wore, fond and light, grow, crinkling the corners of Psyker’s eyes as he stared down at Mastermind.

Staring down at the person of his affections, all so lovingly.

How could Mastermind reply?

But it became evident he didn’t need to when Psyker leaned over to press a sweet kiss to Mastermind’s forehead, replying for him, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

—

When they announced their return, they stopped at the welcome mat when they didn’t hear any energetic replies bouncing off the walls. It was way too quiet, when it came to that pair anyway. So, Mastermind and Psyker assumed the worst, but instead as they traversed the house together they found themselves greeted with a heartwarming sight.

Psyker put a hand to Mastermind’s chest, who hadn’t caught on yet, a silent motion to halt him and silence him. Slowly he led Mastermind’s gaze with a jab of his thumb to pair before them.

“Well, that’s adorable.”

Psych and Arc were sitting on the floor, in front of the television huddled together. Upon closer inspection, Arc was leaning more on Psych’s shoulder, using Psych’s head as a pillow. Their held hands, their fingers linked together and they were snoozing soundly, fast asleep as their chests rose and fell.

Psyker seemed to be looking around until his eyes fell on a bouquet of roses messily splayed over a disheveled wide box of what looked like packaged candies and chocolates. It looked as if it were open too, with the way the ribbon was slack and the lid disturbed. He made a thoughtful noise in the back of his throat, eyes looking over the gift once again, “I wonder how everything went…”

“What do you mean?”

Psyker motioned to the gift that Mastermind had yet to see. “I’m curious about what happened but,” He flashed Mastermind a crooked smile. “Let’s make that hot chocolate and cookies first.”

**Author's Note:**

> @ tumblr under mymastermine, as always


End file.
